


Survive

by Lilithangel



Series: Survival [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is trapped inside a bubble world created by the Seed. Magic has gone from the world along with most magical beings aside from vampires. Angel and Spike can access her world and bring her supplies and news of the slowly decaying world. She in return grants them her magically enhanced blood and they worship at the altar of her body.<br/>This follows on from Angel first discovering Willow when Spike arrives with essentials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

She thought a season had passed since Angel left her bubble. Her magic had grown enough to fashion some furniture and keep her occupied when the solitude threatened to drive her to screams, scratching at the edges of her bubble and sometimes tearing at her own flesh to pull the Seed out. Then the Seed would force her to sleep. She was never sure how long she slept then but she would wake up calmer and stronger.

Finally the heavy silence was broken by a figure diving through and bouncing upright into a defensive stance.

“Red,” Spike said, “the bastard wasn’t lying.” He looked tired and battered, thinner than she could remember and Willow had never been so happy to see him. “What is this place?” he looked around curiously.

“The Seed made it for me to protect me when magic left the world,” Willow replied. “Didn’t Angel tell you?”

“I don’t listen to him unless I have to,” Spike said, “would have got here earlier but had a spot of bother.” He considered everything around them with interest. “Like what you’ve done with the place, very minimal.”

Willow laughed shakily, Spike aggressive humour jarring after her solitude but it was so refreshing to be out of her own head. “Everything in here has been created by Seed magic,” she told him, “we haven’t done too bad considering.”

“Maybe, but we can do better,” Spike said pushing back out of the bubble. She had a moment of fear that he would leave her so quickly before a hand pushed through again and dropped a duffle bag quickly followed by a second and third then a large box on wheels was shoved through forcing her to step back. Balanced on top of the box were blankets and pillows.

“All of this when you didn’t even believe Angel?” Willow gasped as Spike appeared from behind the box.

“Didn’t want to have to go back if he was right,” Spike said, “figured I’d have a party if he’d been lying. Win either way.” He shrugged. “Wasn’t sure what you could use so I stuck to the basics.”

Spike wrenched open the box and Willow gasped at what he considered basic, tinned food packed in tightly with a variety of books and a tray of fresh fruit and chocolate carefully stacked on top. “Spike, you’re amazing,” she said dropping to her knees to pull everything out.

“Figured if you’d survived this long you wouldn’t need to eat but neither do I and that’s never stopped me,” Spike said.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” she said with surprise, “I haven’t been hungry.” Curiously she popped a grape into her mouth and then moaned. “Oh goddess that’s wonderful.”

“Don’t go wild,” Spike said, “if you haven’t eaten since you’ve been in here I’m guessing you haven’t needed a bathroom.”

“Ewww…” Willow said putting back the second grape. “Let’s talk about something more pleasant. What’s happening in the world?”

“Not much better,” Spike said. “It’s darker out there without magic. Vampires are only things thriving. Rest of the world still doesn’t have a clue but things are going downhill. Who knew magic was that bloody important?”

“I did,” she said, “and the Seed knew.”

“Thought the Seed was the reason it went bad,” he replied. “Angel said the Seed was in you.” He looked at her warily.

“It is.” Just like she had with Angel, Willow took Spike’s hand and placed it on her breast. Spike looked startled but didn’t move it even when she took her hand away.

“It’s warm,” he said in amazement, “I can feel it.”

“That’s not the seed,” she said with a small smile. He grinned unrepentantly but went to move his hand. “I’m not complaining,” she added. “It’s felt like an eternity since I was touched, I’ve missed it more than chocolate.”

“When I was a ghost that was the hardest part,” he admitted his thumb idly caressing close to her nipple. “Talking was great especially when I started to disappear but god I needed to be touched.”

“I always thought I could handle solitude,” she said reaching up to touch his cheek.

Spike’s other hand covered hers. “Now I’m always willing to help a lady but I’m not much for being used as a walking dildo even for someone trapped like you are. Happy to hold you if you need the touch, hell I’m happy to do more but only if it’s real.”

“So this wouldn’t be the time to make a joke about being the last man on earth?” she joked.

“Likely not,” he replied.

She laughed shakily and let her head fall against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed and put his arms around her shoulders as they started to shake.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, her voice muffled by his jacket. “I should be out there finding out what’s going on, I’m useless in here.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he said, rubbing her back comfortingly, “Faith’s got a Watcher going through books and manuscripts Giles saved from the Watchers Council and the rest of his library.”

“What about Buffy, Angel said she’d gone?”

“She tried the normal thing but it was getting people killed so she’s back to patrolling. I check up on her when I’m passing but it’s easier for her without us.”

“Does she know about me being trapped?” she was pressed as close as she could get to Spike and she could feel his interest stirring.

“Don’t know” he said, “made my way direct to you via a few caches, didn’t have time to stop in. Angel said he’d tell her. If he gets up the nerve.”

“How is everyone?” she asked.

“Doing their best to survive mostly, trying to understand what Twilight was trying to create. Rest of the world is pretending nothing has changed, blaming global warming and terrorist attacks and the government so nothing much has changed really.”

Willow’s laugh turned into a sob and Spike’s arms tightened around her. “I wish I could do something, anything to help.”

“That’s why I brought the books,” Spike said, “you’re still the best magic user in the world even in this bubble world. You research while Angel and I sniff around outside and bring you back what we find. We’ll have you and magic back in no time.”

“I thought you hated magic.”

“I do, but since we need it, I’m not going to cut my nose off to spite my face.”

“Definitely not, it’s a lovely nose.”

Spike chuckled. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He kissed the tip of her nose, “not as cute as yours.” He paused and looked at her seriously. “This only goes as far as you want. Don’t feel like anything has to happen.”

“I think something could happen,” she admitted, “but for now would you mind if I sorted through everything you’ve brought with you?”

They unpacked everything and Willow used some of her magic to shape benches and cupboard spaces while Spike dismantled the now empty box.

“A bed would be nice,” Willow said wistfully as they worked.

“That it would,” Spike said, and proceeded to break the box down into a bed base. “I’ll grab you a mattress and then we can christen it,” he leered.

She blushed but it was obvious she was interested so Spike decided to head straight out to find a mattress.

To Willow’s surprise she didn’t feel any anxiety about Spike leaving, trusting him to return more than she had with Angel. As a result it didn’t seem to take any time at all for a mattress to push through the bubble.

Spike however, when he appeared looked a little worse for wear than when he left.

“Spike what happened?” Willow gasped when she saw the bruises blooming on his face.

“Some bozo thought the mattress was his and didn’t take kindly to me getting there first,” Spike shrugged.

“Wow, that’s some end of year sale,” Willow quipped. “Why are people fighting over mattresses?”

“Looters aren’t fussy,” Spike replied. “Lots of places aren’t coping and the economic crash hasn’t helped. Folks get desperate and greedy.” He dropped the mattress onto the base and sat down heavily.

“A punch up with a looter shouldn’t knock you like this,” Willow said with worry.

“Just need something to eat and I’ll be right,” Spike said. “I’ll pop back out and find something to snack on.”

“You don’t have to,” Willow said sitting down beside him. “I could help.”

“You know what you’re offering?” Spike said in surprise.

“Think of it as a thank you,” she said, “and maybe a bit of foreplay…” she suggested.

“Pain works as foreplay for you does it?”

“Maybe just a little,” she admitted.

“Could be more than a little,” he warned.

“I’m a big girl Spike, let me make my own decisions.”

Spike smiled at her bravado and let his demon show. Willow flinched but didn’t turn away. She deliberately unbuttoned her shirt and bared her neck to him. Spike pulled her close and dropped his mouth to her throat.

Willow hissed as his fangs sank into her flesh, her hands came up to his shoulders to stop either pulling away. Somehow she ended up straddling his lap as the pain eased to a dull ache and arousal began to pool in her belly.

She could feel the Seed responding to the magic in Spike’s demon, drawing from it and rewarding her with increased sensitivity through her skin.

Spike moaned as her blood flooded across his tongue and he could feel his injuries healing almost instantly. When she pressed her mound against his thickening cock he knew it would be easy to fuck and drain her to feel the last burst of her life even as he filled her with his release.

Instead he pushed back the demon and licked at the rapidly closing wounds in her neck as she ground against his cock neither of them willing to stop long enough to remove clothes. There would be other times to explore each other properly; this was raw need feeding them both to climax.

Afterwards they would talk for long hours as Spike told her about the truth of a dying world, drink the vodka he’d brought crying until they laughed and then crying again. Willow discovered the Seed took care of bodily concerns taking a gift of magic from Spike’s demon in return for her blood leaving her need for food and drink purely a reflex.

Spike would leave to continue to fight, alternating visits with Angel to begin with before they finally joined forces as things got steadily worse. Reaching an alliance that sent them back to her together where she was the conduit to their relationship as they gifted the power she needed to strengthen the Seed and prepare to return it to the world.

She would spend long days and months alone with the Seed secure in the knowledge that they would always return to her and when everything was ready magic would free the world.

END


End file.
